Wish
by Scielle
Summary: In stories, when you rub a lamp you usually get three wishes. But this wasn't the case for Kairi. Instead of wishing, she has to do the granting, otherwise she'll be cursed by the lamp. Roxiri.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

**Summary: **In stories, when you rub a lamp you usually get three wishes. But this wasn't the case for Kairi. Instead of wishing, she has to do the granting, otherwise she'll be cursed by the lamp. Roxiri.

* * *

**Wish**

**Chapter 1**

"_C'mon, you guys! Hurry up!" A spiky blond haired boy with bright sapphire colour eyes climbed up the hill at a fast pace. "C'mon!" He motioned for his three friends to hurry up. _

"_Just go on ahead." A teen that also had blond hair called out. "We'll catch up to you in a second." His name is Hayner. He huffed and puffed as he pushed himself up the hill. _

_Walking behind the blond haired boy was a brunette with emerald colour eyes, her name is Olette. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Aren't you a bit too excited? We come up here to watch the sunset almost every week!" The brunette teased and smiled. _

_The third member that trailed behind is a big-boned boy called Pence. In his hand was a mini-cooler filled with the groups favourite treat; Sea-Salt Ice Cream. He merely smiled at his friend's excitement. _

"_Fine, I'll leave you three behind!" The spiky blond haired boy grinned and continued his hike up the hill. Once he reached the top he let out a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air. As he made his way towards their usual spot on the hill his eyes caught sight of a shiny object. _

_The teen cautiously approached the object. "A lamp?" He bent down and observed the object before picking it up. "What this?" He saw an image that was covered by a thin layer of dirt. He rubbed the dirt away and revealed a yellow star painted on the side. _

_-i-_

A teenage girl with auburn-haired sat at her kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. It was a bright Saturday morning with the birds chirping and her parents squealing. The girl dropped her spoon back into her bowl.

"LOOK! LOOK! Kairi! Look at this, sweetie. It's an antique road trip!" Her mom pointed at the newspaper with a gleeful expression on her face. "Want to go with us?"

Kairi pushed a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. She shook her head and grabbed her spoon. She stuffed a mouthful of cereal in her mouth and shook her head again.

"But you'll get to skip class. Teens love to skip class!" Her dad chipped in. "You can miss class and come with us!"

Kairi always knew her parents were different. They were packrats and they didn't care much for her education. As long as she'll be able to get a decent living in the future, they would be happy. She swallowed her food and turned towards her bizarre parents.

"Mom, dad, I'm not missing school again. I had to work so hard just to catch up with everyone the _last_ time you took me."

"You're no fun!" Kairi's mom sighed and grabbed the phonebook. "I'll call Uncle Axel to take care of you while we're gone, okay?"

Kairi grinned. "Sweet."

_-i-_

Sure enough, Uncle Axel had arrived with a huge suitcase in his hand. He wore a straw hat on his head, a stain free white shirt, a pair of black shorts with a flower pattern on it, and a pair of oversized sunglasses. He lifted his sunglasses up a bit as he approached the door. His mouth curved up as he was greeted by his sister, his brother-in-law, and his favourite niece.

"So let's get the vacation started!" He shouted.

"Okay. Bye Axel, bye Kairi! Have fun!" Kairi's mom and dad waved and left in a hurry; passing Axel and Kairi without giving a second glance.

"You're here to watch over, me. Not to go on vacation." Kairi stated at Axel as she saw her parent's car zooming down the street, speeding farther and farther away.

"This is Destiny Island, so if I say it's a vacation then I'm on vacation. Got it memorized?" He placed his suitcase back down on the ground and walked inside. "Mind taking that in for me?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and grabbed the suitcase handle with both her hands. She grunted as she tried to lift it. "What did you bring, Axel?" She questioned as she continued to tug at it. All her attempts were futile as the briefcase did not budge.

"Hey, Kairi. They left a to-do-list for us to do. And by us, I mean you." Axel stood by the door with a piece of paper in his hand. "As soon as you carry that inside, go and clean the attic. Alright, okay, thanks." Axel walked back inside the house.

Kairi groaned. "Why is he my favourite Uncle again?" She continued to pull on the bag. "Why can't I lift it?"

A few minutes later, Axel walked out with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You're still out here?" He shook his head and walked towards Kairi. "I gave you such a simple task and you can't even do it." He bent down and unzipped a pocket. Inside the pocket was a hidden wheel. Kairi gasped. Axel easily pushed the suitcase onto an angle and used the wheels to easily push it into the house. "Now go and clean the attic." He ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain." Kairi replied in a dead tone as she forced herself upstairs into her attic.

She grabbed a duster and began to dust the various objects that her parents had stuffed into the attic. "Statues, tables, chairs, vases, paintings, cabinets, spiders, ancient electronics, rollerblades, a basketball..." Kairi named each object as she dusted them. "From three years ago, from a year ago, from before me, from before mom and dad, from a week ago, and from..." Kairi picked up a dusty lamp. "... I think this was from a year ago. Yeah, it was from the sale, in that town that I can't remember the name of."

She grabbed the duster and dusted the lamp. "It has so much dirty stains." She used her fingers to rub away the dirt stains. "How interesting, a star on the side?" She stared at it for a few moments. Just as she was about to place the lamp back down the star on the side glowed. She placed the duster down and rubbed her eyes. "Too much cleaning is bad for my eyes." She blinked her eyes a few times after rubbing it.

Her vision slowly got cleared and she jumped as she saw a person in front of her. She used her hands to massage her temple. "Magic lamps don't exist; it's the dust bunnies talking; really huge dust bunnies." She peeked out one eye, and saw that the same person was in front of her. It was a male that was around her age. She assumed.

The male in front of her wore a long black cloak, with black gloves and shoes. He moved his head around. Kairi assumed that he was observing his surroundings.

Finally, he faced Kairi. "What year is it?" He asked in a whisper.

"Um... 20XX..." Kairi was unsure of what to do. She stood still and watched as the mysterious blond haired teen mumbled.

"It's been around a year then..." Kairi heard. He faced Kairi and instantly Kairi was able to identify his eyes that shone like a dull deep sea.

"I wish for a cup of coffee." He faced Kairi. Kairi's thoughts were interrupted as she gave an estrange look at the male.

"What? Why should I? Who are you?" Kairi questioned. She had hundreds of questions that were appearing in her head by the second.

Instead of replying, he raised his hand and pointed at Kairi's hand. Kairi looked down. Her eyes widened and an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach grew. She couldn't see her hands; she was only able to see up to her wrist, it was as if her hands faded away. She knew her hands were still there, she could feel her hands moving. But she just couldn't see them.

Then her heart began to beat faster as she saw her wrist slowly fading away also. Kairi's body began to shake as she stared at her non-visible hands.

The teen watched Kairi's reaction. He walked towards Kairi, in a calm tone he said, "That's why I said to get me a cup of coffee. If you want to stop this-" He pointed at Kairi's arms. "Then you'll do as I say."

Kairi bit her lips and reluctantly nodded her head. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She grabbed the grinded coffee beans and messily placed some in a cup, and then she poured hot water inside. She quickly grabs a spoon and begins to mix the coffee. Then she stopped. She lifted her arm up and realized she could see her hands again. But almost instantly, her hands began to fade once again. She hastily grabs the coffee and ran upstairs. She carefully made sure that the coffee didn't spill.

The teen stood in the attic wandering around. When he saw Kairi run upstairs he gave a bittersweet grin. "Congratulations, you're safe for now." He looked at the coffee that Kairi held in her hands. "You can keep the coffee."

Kairi froze. She stood up and faced the person in front of her. "Hey! I hate coffee!" She yelled. "And, what do you mean, I'm safe for now? Also, answer all those questions I asked earlier!"

The blond haired teen walked right pass Kairi. Kairi shivered and turned around to glower at the male's back. "I'll be back later." He replied calmly as he lifted his black hood over his head and disappeared into the wall.

Kairi was left in disbelief. She looked at her hands; they were visible again. She pressed her hands together. She was able to feel her clammy hands. Her mouth opened as she lifted her right hand up to her eyes. Tied around her right wrist was a red ribbon. She used her left hand to try and remove the ribbon. However, she couldn't feel it. It was as if nothing was on her wrist.

_-i-_

**A/N: **This plot has been bugging me since forever. It was first thought of over 2 years ago! Of course back then, I didn't mean for it to be a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Anyways, I'm really glad I finally decided to write it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this as much as I had writing it.

This will be a Roxiri, but it'll have a bit of SoKai. Uh... I can't write SoKai. I love reading it, but I just can't stand to write it. My complaints aside, it'll probably also have hints of Namixas and Namora. Well, this story is still going through the brainstorming process. So we'll see where it goes.

Rate & Review please?

-Scielle


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**

* * *

****Wish**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_What this?" He saw an image that was covered by a thin layer of dirt. He rubbed the dirt away and revealed a yellow star painted on the side._

_As he continues to stare at the lamp, his eyes widened when he saw the yellow star light up. He continued to look at the lamp. Then all of a sudden, a puff of smoke seeped through the lamp. The smoke began to engulf him. He closes his eyes and lets out a couple coughs. Once he opened them again, he gasped lightly as he saw a figure appear in front of him. _

"_About time someone rubbed this stupid lamp." The figure had silver hair poking out of his black hood. He wore a black cloak with black gloves and shoes. His teal eyes gave a cold stare at the boy. "As much as I hate doing this..." He removed his hood, revealing a smirk underneath. "I suppose it can't be helped." The male's smirk turned into a grave expression._

_-wish-_

Kairi walked to school with her friend, Naminé. Her mind was preoccupied. She lifted her right hand once again and saw the red ribbon. In a gentle manner, she rubbed her wrist and felt nothing there. She let out a sigh and placed her hands into her pockets.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Naminé questioned. "You're not acting like yourself." Her blond hair hung loosely on her shoulder as she tilted her head towards Kairi. Her bright blue eyes filled with worry.

"It's nothing." Kairi deadpanned. "Nothing at all."

Naminé continued to walk silently beside Kairi.

When they arrived at school they saw a familiar friend waiting by the gate. He grinned when he saw the two girls.

"Hey Kairi, hey Naminé!" His name is Sora. He had brown, gravity-defying hair and the biggest heart in the world. At least that's how Kairi liked to describe Sora.

"Morning, Sora." Naminé replied with a timid grin.

Kairi looked at Sora. She forces a smile on her face. However, her voice came out flat. "Morning, Sora."

Sora frowned. They weren't friends for nothing. "What happened, Kairi?"

"It's nothing." Kairi replied in a flustered manner.

Sora pondered for a moment. He tapped his foot against the ground. "I know!"

Kairi removed her hands from her pocket and moved her left hand over her right wrist. She removed her gaze from Sora and stared at the ground.

"Your parents went on that antique road show, right?" Sora exclaimed. "So did mine! They didn't even tell me about it! They woke me up this morning and handed me a suitcase filled with clothing. Then they dropped me off at Riku's house!" Sora stomped his foot childishly on the ground.

Kairi let out a small laugh. "Yeah, my parents went too." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "But what's wrong with Riku? He's cool, chill and your friend." Kairi laughed. She scuffed her foot against the ground.

"It's not staying at Riku's house that bums me out. It's the fact that my parents completely ditch me! Wouldn't you be bummed too?" Sora turns towards Naminé. "Right, Naminé?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." She nodded her head. Next, she grabbed a strand of her blond hair and twirled it. Sora returned his attention back to Kairi.

"Anyways, when I arrived at Riku's house in the morning, he slammed the door in my face and told me to go away! I had to explain to him that I got kicked out of my home!"

"I would probably do the same thing if you suddenly appeared in front of my house that early in the morning!" Kairi laughed again, however, to her, it seemed like a distant laugh.

"It's not a laughing matter!" Sora pouted; he didn't notice. "It was really cold. I was only in my boxer and undershirt when my parents ditched me in front of his house!"

Kairi laughs again. She was certain that her laugh didn't sound natural. Perhaps it was just in her imagination. She decided to believe that as she ignored the unusual sound that came out of her throat.

"Naminé feels sorry for me, right?" Sora switched his attention back to the quiet blonde.

Naminé nodded her head and stares blankly at the sky.

"Well, I need to go find Riku. I'll see you two later!" Sora grins widely and ran inside the school.

"See you later." Kairi replied quietly. But Sora was already inside the school. Her cheeks were flushed. "I'm so pathetic, Naminé!" Her hands reached up to pull her hair.

Naminé nodded her head once again and stares out at the horizon.

"You're not supposed to agree!" Kairi felt that the strange feelings that she felt earlier were slowly fading away.

Naminé nods her head again.

"C'mon, let's go to class." Kairi used a calmer tone and showed a small smile. She looked towards the school and her body froze. The smile on her face diminished and turned into an 'o' shape.

The male from before was sitting on the rooftop. Kairi knew he saw her too. Her hands tightened into a fist and her teeth grinded. "Why is he here?" She whispered.

Naminé wondered why Kairi suddenly stopped walking. She noticed that Kairi was staring at the rooftop. She looks up. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"Kairi. Let's go. We'll be late if we keep standing here." Naminé spoke softly.

"Huh?" Kairi momentarily broke out of her trance. She forces a smile as she faced Naminé. "Oh, okay." She walked inside the school but she gave another glance at the rooftop. _'Why is he here?'_

_-wish-_

"So she does go to this school." The male removed his hood once he saw the red head walk inside the school. He got up and yawned. "This place doesn't seem familiar at all." He murmured. His brows furrowed and he shook his head.

"Why can't I remember anything?" He closed his eyes and placed his hand under his chin. "It's all a blur..." He ruffles his spiky, blond hair with his other hand. "Well, let's see what her school life is like." He opens his eyes to reveal a pair of lively sapphire-color eyes.

He jumps off the roof and does a turn towards a wall. His body went right through the wall; into a classroom. "She's not here." He gave the room a brief look.

He walked through another wall into the classroom beside it. He quickly looks around and continues his stroll to the next room. No one noticed him. After all, no one can see or hear him, except the red head.

"What was her name anyways?" He kept wandering the school; going through walls and people. "It'd be nice if I can actually ask for guidance."

He walked into a room and saw Sora. "Ah-ha. He was the one that was talking to her earlier." He walked towards Sora and listened to his conversation with a taller male who had silver hair.

"Riku! Let's go to the beach later and play some blitzball!" Sora suggested excitedly.

"You do realize we have a project due tomorrow, right?" Riku, the silver-haired male stated. "I'm not going to do the entire project by myself while you slack off, again."

"You're such a party pooper." Sora sat down and yawned. "I'll invite Kairi and Naminé. They'll probably go with me."

The blond haired male gave the room another look and realized that she wasn't here. "This place is so complicated." He spoke to himself as he wandered to another room. "Could that girl's name be Kairi? Or was it Naminé? She should've introduced herself to me. No common courtesy at all." He scratched his head and went into another classroom.

"Finally!" He groaned and saw the red head chatting with the blonde from before. He quietly tiptoed towards the red head. "Sup." He placed his hands on the girls shoulder and whispered into her ear. His hands went right through her. A light gasp escaped from his mouth.

Kairi screamed. "What are you doing?" She turned around and saw the blond male again. "You..." She stared menacingly only to be cut off by her friend.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" A girl with short brown hair gave a peculiar look at Kairi. "You suddenly screamed like you wanted to break our eardrums!" Her name was Selphie. She had a tendency to be very loud.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi steamed. "Don't you-"

"They can't see me. You're the only one who can, Kairi." He lazily sounded out her name and grinned. "Looks like I finally figured out your name."

Kairi's hands shook. Naminé looked at Kairi with distress once again. "Kairi, are you okay?"

Kairi stopped her hands from shaking. She placed her hands behind her back and turned back to her friends.

"It seems like everyone is saying that to me today!" Kairi let out a nervous chuckle. "I stayed up last night watching a scary movie with my uncle Axel. It left me a bit jumpy! Sorry, if I'm acting funny."

"Pfft. Nice excuse. Oh yeah, I just realized I never introduced myself to you either. I'm Roxas." Roxas laughed and sat down on Kairi's desk. He went through the table and nearly through the floor. "Interesting friends you have." He recovered quickly. Then he looked at Selphie and then at Naminé. "Blondie is pretty cute." Roxas went to place his hand on Naminé's cheek. Roxas froze in place. His eyes filled with shock.

Meanwhile, Kairi's hands turned into a fist. "I need to go to the washroom! I'll be back soon." She rushed outside hoping that Roxas would follow her. Roxas shook his head and followed Kairi out of the classroom.

"What do you want?" Kairi whispered desperately. "If you're going to ruin my life or something, just do it already!" She whispers harshly. She huffed loudly as she glares at Roxas.

"I'm not here to ruin your life. Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'm just here because you rubbed the lamp."

"Then shouldn't you be granting wishes? Not making my hands fade away! And what is this thing?" Kairi pointed at her wrist. "Answer me!" She whispered angrily.

"I'm just a victim. I'm not a genie or anything. I don't really even know who I am." Roxas replied sadly, his voice fading away. "All I was left with was this rulebook." He reached into one of his pockets and grabbed out a book. "It tells me that I have to make wishes, otherwise the person who rubbed the lamp will be cursed."

Kairi wasn't sure what to believe. She heard the bell ring and turned away from Roxas. "I have to get to class. You better explain everything. And I mean everything, after school is over."

She walked away from Roxas. Her mind puzzled. "Since when did magical lamps exist?" She groaned and massaged her head. "I can't believe I'm actually thinking of listening to you!"

Roxas watched as Kairi walked away. He lifted his sleeve up and rolled off his glove. On his left wrist there was a red ribbon tied around it. He pulled his glove back on and rolled his sleeve down to conceal it. "How can I explain this to you? If I'm not exactly sure what's going on either." He said in a low tone.

Roxas closed his eyes for a few minutes. His hands lingered to his hood. Once his hands reached his hood he lifted it over his head. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes.

His sapphire eyes returned to its dull color and he floated back to Kairi's classroom. For the remainder of the day, Roxas hovered at the back on the classroom in silence.

_-wish-_

**A/N:** Hurray, Chapter 2 is done! *throws confetti* I managed to get it done before school starts, which is the good news! Bad news is...School's starting and I won't have as much free time. But I'll do my best to update!

Please Rate & Review!

-Scielle


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wish**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_I suppose it can't be helped." The male's smirk turned into a grave expression. His teal eyes pierced through his surroundings as he took in the beauty of the sunset. He let out a yearning sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment as he pressed his lips firmly together. A small smile was gracing his face._

_As the mysterious male stood still in deep thought, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard faint footsteps moving farther away. He opened his eyes and scowled at the blond that was slowly moving away. The blond quickly dropped the lamp once he knew his actions were noticed. He was about to make a run for it when he heard the stranger yell 'Stop.' _

_The blond, Roxas, didn't know why he would actually stop, but he did. He turned his head around to face the stranger. He honestly wasn't sure why he stopped. He gave a puzzling look at the stranger._

"_Thanks," Roxas heard a quiet mumble from the stranger. "I really don't want to do this, but it can't be helped." His voice was seeped with remorse as he began to make a wish. "I wish to be brought a seashell within the minute." _

"_Huh?" Roxas was bewildered. It wasn't everyday a stranger who comes out of a lamp begins to make a wish about getting a seashell. If anything, that sounded like a child's storybook! "Huh?" He repeated. _

_The stranger ran his hand through his silver hair. His mouth opened silently; counting down the seconds. _

_It happened so fast, Roxas had no time to react. He watched as his surrounding began to turn into a blur. He lifts his hand up to rub his eyes, only to see nothing in front of him. He looks down at his body; it was fading away and becoming transparent. "Wha-wha-what is this?" His voice was shaking. He looks up at the stranger who was still counting down. _

"_What's happening?" He spoke up to the stranger. "What are you doing to me?" He raised his voice angrily. _

"_Roxas! What's wrong?" _

_Roxas turned towards the direction of the sound. His friends were almost at the top of the hill._

_The stranger tightened his fist as he said out loud the last seconds. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."_

_Roxas returned his attention back to the stranger and then at his body. He couldn't see anything anymore. He tried to reach his hand out. They weren't there either. He looked up to see if he could see his blond hair. That was gone too. When he tried to speak, he realized he couldn't._

"_I'm sorry." The stranger's hand reached up to clutch the fabric located above his heart. "I'm really sorry."_

_Roxas could only watch and listen as his other senses began to fail. Through his blurred vision he saw three figures making their way to the top of the hill. _

"_Roxas? I heard him just a second ago." _

"_Yeah, same here. Is he playing some sort of game?"_

"_Olette, Hayner, I don't think he's playing." It was Pence's voice. Roxas could hear it quiver._

"_I'm sorry." Roxas heard the stranger say again. He saw the stranger also beginning to fade in front of him "If we meet again, I hope it can be under different conditions." Roxas watched as the stranger faded away completely._

_Roxas returned his attention back to his faithful friends. He was beginning to lose his sense of hearing as his friends' voices began to weaken. His vision was getting blurrier; he could barely tell who was who. _

"_What wrong, Pence?" Roxas believed it to be Olette's voice._

"_Yeah, what-" He heard Hayner's voice suddenly stop. Roxas tried to get a clearer view of what his friends were surrounding._

_Suddenly, it was as if the world suddenly turned the lights off and entered complete darkness. _

_-for-_

School was over for the day and Kairi was walking home with Naminé. It was their usual routine. They would meet in the morning and after school to walk home together, except this time, there was an unwanted presence lingering behind.

Kairi's eyes twitched every time she heard him. She couldn't stand hearing the constant shuffling of his clothing as he took a step in mid-air.

In addition, to his unnecessary movement, he whistled loudly as he followed Kairi. "Wooo, woo!"

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Naminé noticed Kairi's discomfort.

"It's nothing... I just remembered I still need to finish some chores once I get home!" Kairi lied nearly flawlessly. She had paused between her sentences, but as far as she could tell Naminé was satisfied enough with the answer.

Naminé nodded her head and began to talk with Kairi about their homework.

Every time Kairi was about to reply, she would hear a loud sigh and groaning from Roxas. Once, she had turned her head around and yelled at him. It was needless to say she earn a very confused expression from Naminé.

Roxas snickered when Kairi slipped. He continued to make unnecessary sounds much to Kairi's displeasure.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Kairi. Good luck with your chores." Naminé replied with a smile and began to head straight down the road of a three-way. A Paopu Tree rested in the corner.

Kairi smiled back and waved. She stopped waving for moment and shouted out loud. "What chores?"

Naminé flipped her head back with a perplex response.

Roxas started to laugh.

That's when Kairi remembered. "OH! Never mind! See you tomorrow, Naminé!" She quickly waved at Naminé again and made a turn left. Then she began to run down the street until she finally reached her home.

Once Kairi was inside her home she faced Roxas. "Why can't you just shut up for moment?" She yelled a little too loud.

"Woah!" Axel was standing near the doorway as he raised a brow. "I haven't even talked to you yet! I was just getting up to open the door for you! No need to get hostile at me!" Axel lifted his hands up to the air.

Roxas bursts into laughter.

"No! I wasn't talking to you, Axel!" Kairi yelled in frustration. She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Sure, you weren't. You were just talking to your imaginary friend." Axel rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch in the living room. "Teens." He scoffed and grabbed the remote.

Kairi decided to let it go and ran upstairs. She closed her door and waited for Roxas to wander inside.

"Ah, that was a fun day." Roxas laughed. "You're a joke!"

Kairi glared. "Alright, explain." She was in no mood to fool around.

"Well, I didn't feel like gliding around. Sure, that would've prevented my shuffling sounds. But, I rather take steps. I really felt-"

"Not that!"

Roxas mood changed in less than a jiffy. He crossed his arms and frowned. His eyes gave off a serious look as he stared at the ground.

Kairi took a seat on her bed as she waited. She rested her head in the palm of her hands and rested her arms on her knees.

Without uncrossing his arms or removing his gaze from the ground, he spoke up. "I wish for a sandwich."

Kairi's jaw dropped. "Hey!" She was about to protest but then she saw her hands beginning to fade. "This, what. Urg." She pushed herself off her bed and ran back downstairs.

When Kairi left the room, Roxas began to pace around. He examined the decor, the messiness, the piles of junk, and the photos that rested on her desk.

He took unheard footsteps towards the desk. He tried to run his hand over the desk, but his hand went through it. A grunt escaped his mouth as he returned his attention to the photos on the desk. They were mostly photos of Kairi with her family and friends.

Roxas took a closer look at one of the bigger photos that was framed. He was able to recognize the people in them. It was Kairi, the blonde girl, the brunet, and the guy with the unusual hair colour. He took a closer look at the blonde. She was smiling brightly but her eye appeared clouded.

"What was her name...?" Remembering names wasn't Roxas' favourite thing to do. "Nora? No... Na... Ne..." Roxas scratched his head. "I'll just call her N." He concluded, a devilish smile slowly appearing on his face. "N, huh?"

_-for-_

"Here's your sandwich." Kairi returned minutes later with a triple layer sandwich.

"You can have it." Roxas replied instantly.

She shrugged her shoulders; she places the sandwich on her desk and faces Roxas once again.

Ever so slowly, Roxas reached into his pocket and grabbed out the tiny rulebook.

"Here, take it." He waves the book in front of Kairi's face.

Kairi reaches out to grab it. "I can touch it?" She was left baffled as she made sure she had a strong grip on the book.

Roxas remained silent.

Kairi slowly opened the book and began to read.

"**Rule Number 1**." She began. "You must make wishes or else the one who rubbed the lamp will be cursed."

"Hence the reason, I made you get me that coffee and sandwich."

"But you can't even touch them!" Kairi exclaimed by instinct. She quickly calms herself and continued to read.

"**Rule Number 2**. Failing to make a wish every day will also result in the person getting cursed. The more reluctant one is to grant it, the quicker they will fade. Once they fade, they'll be sucked into the lamp, thus getting cursed also."

"Joy, this book sure is fun to read." Kairi flipped the page.

"**Rule Number 3**. If the wish can't be grant, the person will be cursed. **Rule Number 4**. Wishes can't involve third party members – only the wisher and the granter. **Rule Number 5**. Can't make any time travel wishes, but time limit wishes are allowed." Kairi looked up from the book to look at Roxas.

"There's still more." Roxas chuckled.

"**Rule Number 6**. You can't wish for more wishes, munny, love, demise or revival of someone." Kairi read in monotone. "**Rule Number 7**. You can't make wishes that go against the rulebook."

"I know that wish is stupid, I didn't make the rulebook!" Roxas answered when he saw Kairi look up again.

"**Rule Number 8**. You can't repeat wishes; otherwise the person will be cursed. **Rule Number 9**. You can't make wishes more than three times a day. **Rule Number 10**. This 'contract' will only last for 1 year."

"Meaning I'll only be around for a year at most to bug you." Roxas stated.

Kairi nodded her head. "How many more are there?" She took a huge breath and continued. "**Rule Number 11**. When a year is over and the _true_ wish isn't granted. The person will be cursed, while the wisher will be freed." Kairi frowned. "What kind of logic is that?" She yelled.

"You're almost done! Keep going!" Roxas tried to add some enthusiasm to his tone.

"**Rule Number 12**. If a _true_ wish is granted. Then both parties will be free." Kairi's eyes shined. "Then can't you just get this _true_ wish stuff over with?"

"It's not that simple. If you can't grant it, you'll just be dooming yourself."

"What is this _true_ wish then?"

"A true wish is a wish that I truly want. That's all there is to it." Roxas deadpanned.

Kairi stared back at the book. She quickly re-read the 12 rules and handed the book back to Roxas.

"You're done reading it?" Roxas was surprised. He took back the book and placed it into his pocket.

"Okay. Now explain this thing." She lifted up her right wrist revealing the red ribbon.

"Think of it as a restraining order. It limits the distance I can wander away from you. It'll disappear when all of this is over. In a way, we're tied together by the curse of the lamp." A laugh escapes his mouth as he removed his left glove and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the red ribbon around his wrist. "You're stuck with me unless you want to get cursed by the lamp." He puts on his glove and rolls his sleeve back down.

"I still don't want to believe this. But I guess there's no choice." She lies down on her bed. Then she lifts her head up slightly to look at Roxas. "What is your true wish then?"

"I don't feel like telling you." He said in a mocking tone. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll see you later." He walked out her wall before Kairi had a chance to reply.

"I doubt you'll be able to grant it anyways." He said under his breath and grabbed out the rulebook again. "**Rule Number 13**. Memories of the time spent during this one year period or less than a year time will be erased." He shakes his head and traced the small text that was a bit blurred out. "I wonder if she saw it."

He took a deep sigh as he placed the book back into his pocket and stares up at the sky.

He noticed the clouds beginning to gather together and decided he should go on his _walk_ already. He decided to glide down the street. If Kairi was watching, he hoped that he spited her. A small grin was on his face before he changed it into a stern frown. He arrived at the Paopu Fruit down the street and made a turn left at the corner.

_-for-_

**A/N:** Hurray, Chapter 3 is done! I don't have much to say about this chapter. Just that I'm really glad to get it out. Ha-ha.

Oh yeah, I just remembered. I've noticed that a lot of Kingdom Hearts Fanfictions don't include the Disney Characters. So what are your thoughts? Should I include some Disney Characters? If I do include them, I already have a role that's roughly planned out for them. So should I?

I guess that's about all I have to say right now. Please Rate & Review.

-Scielle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**

* * *

Wish**_

_**Chapter 4**_

After he had made a turn down the street he was going through each home. It was very time consuming but he didn't feel fatigue or care about the time. It was one of the benefits of being stuck in _that_ form.

He had gone through nearly the entire block. A frustrated groan escaped his mouth as he entered another home.

"Jackpot." He whispered under his breath. He was in the living room of the home and placed over the fireplace ledge was a number of photos. One of the photos contained his target. "Hello, N. Looks like I found you." Roxas took a look around the house. He jumped when he noticed a man sitting in a chair right beside the fireplace.

The man was sitting with his legs cross and a novel was in his hands. Roxas walked towards the man. He felt the need to make sure. He waved his hand in front of the man's face. There was no change in his expression.

"I should've known he wouldn't be able to see me." Roxas frowned as he stared at the man's emotionless expression.

Roxas quickly returned his attention to his task at hand. He walked into the next room and saw a beautiful woman that was chopping vegetables. The woman's delicate fingers were holding a chef knife as she chopped various vegetables with grace. There were no unnecessary movements at all.

Roxas decided to go to another room. He walks pass the women and noticed that the women didn't seem to be able to see him either. A part of him felt relieved yet he also felt disappointed.

He continued to explore the house. It was very empty and large for a family of three. Roxas couldn't help but shiver as he realized the eeriness of the home. There were sounds echoing in the house. All he could hear was the faint ticking that came from the clock, and the constant chopping of vegetables from the women. Occasionally, he would hear the man flip a page. It all echoed in rhythm as he explored the house

"I guess, that's all there is on the first floor." Roxas couldn't help but feel the need to talk to himself in the quietness of home. It was too quiet. In a way, it sort of scared him. "I guess these stairs lead upstairs." He lifted his head upwards as his eyes followed the staircases.

He floated up to the ceiling to take a shortcut. "Arg!" He yelled when his head made contact with the ceiling. Almost by instinct, his hands reached up to rub his head. "What is this?" He stretched his hands up and touched the ceiling. "I can touch it?" He was in shock as he continued to run his hands across the rough ceiling. "Guess I'll have to take the long way." Roxas rubbed his head and went towards the stairs. He decided to place his feet on the ground.

Once again, it left him baffled that he was actually able to place his feet on the ground. Roxas bit his lower lips and marched upstairs.

He peered inside the door of the first room down the hall. "So I can stick my head through doors but not through the stairs or the ceilings?" He scoffed and entered the white room. Not a single speck of dirt was on the wall. Not even a tiny stain, even the furniture was completely white!

The only thing that stuck out in the room was a girl with blonde hair and her various coloring supplies that were lying beside her.

In her hands were a sketchbook and a pencil. The quiet scribble of the pencil making contact with the paper was echoed in her room. Roxas decided to take another step into the room. His feet were able to touch the floor still.

"Hello. Welcome to my home. I was expecting you."

Roxas froze for a short moment. He was expecting this, but he was still surprised. A smirk slowly appeared on his face. "So you can see-"

"What are you doing with Kairi?" She cuts him off. She stopped drawing on her sketchpad. A timid smile was on her face.

He was taken back a bit but he quickly retorted. "Why can you see me?" Roxas replied back as he mocked Naminé's tone of voice.

"I can see things that no one else can see." She replied in the same tone as before. Naminé's smile remained.

"Oh really?" Roxas crossed his arms as he waited for proof.

Naminé placed her sketchpad down on her bed as she reached her hands under her bed. She grunted as she moved her arm around. "C'mon, get out already!" She mumbled under her breath.

Roxas observed in silence.

"Just get out already!" Naminé began to get frustrated as she got off her bed and bent down to get a clearer view. "I see you, so don't you hide from me!" She grunted a few more times before she finally grabbed out a strange creature from under her bed.

"What is that?" Roxas pointed.

"My pet. He doesn't cause a mess so he's very easy to take care of." Naminé grinned. She petted the dark-coloured creature. It had two antennas and long stringy limbs. The creature's bright yellow eyes peered at Roxas with curiosity as it tilted its head right and left.

Roxas went to poke the creature's head. The creature squirmed as it saw Roxas approach.

"There, there, the stranger's not going to hurt you." Naminé continued the stroke her pet. "He's called Shadow." She directed towards Roxas. "Do you need more proof?"

"How do I know others can't see him?" Roxas mocked with a mysterious tone and added strange gestures with his hands.

"Fine, I have other ways to prove it." Naminé released Shadow and Shadow wobbled under the bed. He stuck out his bright yellow eyes as he stared at Roxas. Naminé went towards her sketchpad and picked up a black eraser. "I came prepared for this." She started to rub her eraser against the paper.

"What do you-" Roxas tried to get a look of the drawing that she was erasing. "Me?"

"That's right. You." Naminé continued to erase.

"Why me?" Roxas asked.

"Just take a look." Naminé grinned. Her eyes pointed down towards Roxas' legs.

Roxas looked down and his eyes widened. "My legs. They're disappearing?" He reached down to touch his legs, only to feel that they were completely gone.

"I can do this whenever I feel like it. If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. I can just erase _your_ existence."

_A stranger ran his hand through his silver hair. He opened his mouth and silently mouthed._

It was as if a jolt went through Roxas' mind. His hands quickly reacted and went to clutch his head. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Naminé questioned.

Roxas shook his head. "No. It's nothing." He shakes his head again. "Nothing." He places his hands back at his side.

"What are you doing with Kairi?" Naminé repeated her question from before and swiftly changed the topic. She tapped her foot impatiently against the ground.

"That's none of your concern." A small mischievous smile began to rise. "But if you get rid of me, you'll also be getting rid of Kairi."

Naminé sulked. "Then tell me about yourself. What are you?"

"Hm..." Roxas tapped his finger against his chin. "I don't feel like telling you. Well, do what you want. Getting rid of me will be the same as getting rid of Kairi." Roxas was about to take his leave. He had his back against Naminé when he turned his head around to face her momentarily. "What's your name, Blondie?"

"Naminé." Naminé replied curtly. Her hands clutched against her sketchpad. She reached out and grabbed a white pencil. "If you don't want to tell me anything, that's fine. Just know that I'll be watching. So you better not do anything funny...um…"

"Roxas. My name is Roxas." Roxas answered before he took his leave the long way out of her house. "Later, Naminé." He shouted.

"I'll see you soon." Naminé began to sketch back Roxas' legs in her drawing. "Roxas..." She whispered angrily under her breath.

_-my-_

_*Bee-dee-dee-dee*_

"Urg." Kairi groaned. She buried her face into her pillow.

_*Bee-dee-dee-dee*_

"Shut up already." She slammed her hand down on her alarm clock and resumed her sleep.

"You know you're going to be late for school."

"Who cares?" Kairi mumbles. Within a minute, she jumps out of her bed. "Wah!" Kairi points her index finger at Roxas.

"Morning." Roxas stood across from her bed with a bored expression. He greeted her with a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi yells. She looks down at her pyjamas and a deep blush grew on her face. "Get out of my room!" She points towards the door. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Roxas only to have the pillow go right through him.

"Those are interesting pyjamas you have on." Roxas commented. "Eww, you drooled on your pillow." He pointed at the visible stain on Kairi's pillow before leaving the room.

"Shut up! And get out!" Kairi stared at her pyjamas. It was an ugly neon green color covered with purple ducks. "Mom, why did you have to get me the weirdest thing on sale?" Kairi shook her head and hurried to do all her usual morning routines before she heads out to meet up with Naminé.

A few minutes later, Kairi was rushing outside and hurrying down her street.

"Sorry, I'm late Naminé!" Kairi ran as she saw Naminé waiting for her at the corner of the street. Naminé had her hands in her pocket and her eyes were staring at the sky. She titled her head slightly, so that from the corner of her eyes, she would be able to see Kairi.

"It's okay. We're all late sometimes." From the corner of Naminé's eyes she also noticed Roxas following Kairi from behind. "Are you ready for the test?"

"I guess. I tried doing some practice questions that the teacher assigned. But it's sort of hard to prepare for a math test." Kairi bent down. "Just keep walking ahead; I need to tie my shoelaces."

Naminé nodded her head and continued walking but at a slower pace than earlier.

"Hey, hey! Naminé!" Roxas whispered as he decided to follow Naminé.

Naminé continued to look forward.

Roxas crossed his arms. "How are you today? Fine? Bad?"

Naminé turned her head around to find Kairi running after her.

"We should probably hurry up. We don't want to be late." Kairi remarked.

"Whose fault is that?" Naminé giggled.

"Sorry, sorry, my bad. I'll try not to do that again."

_-my-_

"Alright everyone. Put your bags and books at the front. Take out your pencil, eraser and calculator. No talking during the test."

Kairi slammed her binder together and took a deep sigh. She slung her bag quickly over her shoulder and tossed it onto the ground once she reached the front of the class. Then she returned to her seat, but not before spotting Roxas standing in the back of the classroom.

Kairi took another breath in as her teacher placed the test in front of her. She immediately got to work.

Thirty minutes had passed fairly fast and Kairi had finished everything but the bonus question. She was having a hard time concentrating.

"You have really ugly writing. Why does your 'z' look like a 2? How come your fives look like sixes? Why do you write your 'x' with two curve lines instead of two straight lines?"

Kairi pressed her forehead against the palm of her head as she tried to block his voice out. Using her other hand, she spun her pencil around.

"That's so cool. But I can do that way better than you." Roxas commented as he leaned over Kairi's desk.

Kairi grabbed her pencil and began to write on her paper again. In the top right corner she wrote very lightly 'SHUT UP'. She drew many lines underneath it.

"Oh you want to fight, huh?" Roxas stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Give me a second and I'll think of something for you to do."

Kairi pointed the tip of her pencil at the words once again.

"As if I'm going to listen to that."

'_Just shut up already.'_ Naminé dropped her pencil and grabbed out a white pencil. She began to draw a small sketch in the bottom corner of her page with her white pencil. _'This is going to take me a while.' _She drew out a stick figure and began to expand on her drawing.

"I got it." He snapped his fingers. Roxas had a glimmer in his eyes as he stared at Kairi who was still staring down at her paper. "I wish for you to keep those words on your test paper."

Kairi looked up and her jaw dropped. She pointed her pencil at the words to make sure. Roxas nodded his head and smiled. His smile grew when he noticed Kairi's mouth opening and swearing silently under her breath.

Then Roxas noticed that Kairi was still stuck on the bonus question.

Roxas stared at the question and an image went through his head. "I remember learning this before..."

'_And done.'_ Naminé grabbed her black eraser and began to carefully erase the mouth of her drawing.

Kairi looked up. In an almost pleading expression, she hoped Roxas would keep talking.

"You factor it out first." Kairi quickly factored her equation. "Then you use a let statement." Kairi followed again. "And then you-" He was suddenly cut off.

Roxas turned away from Kairi and moved his hand to his mouth. He couldn't feel it and he immediately knew why. _'Naminé strikes. Oh well. Guess it time for me to go somewhere else until she decides to give me my mouth back.'_

Kairi looked up again. She waited for Roxas to continue, instead she saw Roxas making a mad dash towards the window. In less than a second, Roxas disappeared from her sight.

'_DAMN.'_ Kairi thought as she swore under her breath again, repetitively. _'What the- I hate you, Roxas! Don't suddenly leave when you're actually doing something helpful!' _

'_Finally, peace and quiet.'_ Naminé sighed in content as she grabbed out a normal white eraser to erase her sketch on her paper.

_-my-_

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is done! I was going to add more to this chapter. However, I felt that this is a nice place to end the chapter. Sora was supposed to appear in this chapter. But I decided to cut him out and add him to the next chapter instead. Riku might make an appearance next chapter. Might. Riku will appear again... eventually.

Anyhow, there's something about this chapter I don't like… I can't quite place my finger on it. Well I remember I was going to say more… but I can't remember what I was going to say/write. It'll come back to me later, I guess. So until then!

As always, please Rate & Review!

-Scielle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Wish**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_A few weeks later..._

"I wish for a…" Roxas hesitated to find something to wish for.

"C'mon just make a random wish so I can be free for the rest of the day." It was a bright Sunday morning and Kairi had made plans to hang out with her friends. She didn't want to waste her time worrying about having to grant a wish while she was out in public. "Just say it already!"

Roxas was forced to make two wishes already. He sighed as he struggled to think of his final wish for the day.

"How about wishing for me to bring my sunglasses?" Kairi suggested.

"You're already wearing them." Roxas bluntly pointed out.

Kairi took off her sunglasses and tossed them across her room. "There, better?"

"Fine, I wish for you to bring your sunglasses." Roxas groaned and scratched his head. "What a waste of my wishes." He shook his head in annoyance.

"Who cares what you think! I'm free from you for the whole day now!" Kairi cheered happily as she grabbed her bag. "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Roxas gave a wide grin at Kairi. "Maybe I'll go follow you around. I can't make wishes anymore today, but I can still follow you." His smile widened.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Can't I at least have the rest of the day free from you? I don't want people to think I'm insane when you're sneaking up on me. Riku seems like he thinks I'm insane. If he thinks I'm insane, Sora probably thinks so also! Naminé probably already does too. She's just too nice to say anything."

"Does it matter what other people think?" Roxas scoffed.

"No, I should be happy with who I am, even if people think I'm insane because it appears like I'm talking to myself. Is that the answer you want? Or do you want me to answer with what I really think?" Kairi crossed her arms as she stared at Roxas.

Roxas remained silent. He drew circles with his hands as he tried to touch the surface of Kairi's desk. A sad look growing on his face

Kairi lips begin to press tightly together. Her hands were holding tightly against her arms. "Fine."

Roxas blinked. His darken blue eyes looked back at Kairi.

"Feel free to tag along with me if you have nothing do." Kairi said coolly. "I couldn't care less." She sighed knowing she ended up giving in.

Roxas beamed. He followed Kairi as Kairi began to walk down the stairs. She stopped by her door and yelled out to her Uncle Axel.

"I'm going to be back by dinner!" Kairi said before she opened and closed her door. Once she took a step outside, she took a huge breath. "C'mon Roxas. Let's go." She smiled lightly when she saw Roxas smiling back at her as he followed from behind.

_-memories-_

_A few days later… _

"I can't believe it; the teacher wouldn't take in my answer for the bonus question because I wrote 'SHUT UP' on the front page." Kairi muttered. She was walking home with Naminé after receiving her test mark back. "I actually got the bonus question right too, after deciding to just give it a guess!"

"Oh well, it's not that big of a deal. You still got a good mark." Naminé smiled.

"I got three wrong. On the easiest questions possible too!"

"We all make mistakes sometimes."

"Pfft, obviously, not you. I've never seen you with a mark lower than 100% in math!"

Naminé giggled. "That's the result of hard work."

"Yes, doodling all day is so much work." Roxas remarked rudely.

Kairi sent him a small glare before returning her attention to Naminé. "I should work harder too. I'll get perfect on my math test, one of these days!"

"I'm sure you can do it!" Naminé cheered. From the corner of her eyes, Naminé looked at Roxas.

Roxas knew that Naminé was pretending again. It's been like that for weeks. He'd just have to push her buttons a bit more before she finally decided to snap. However, today he felt like showing Naminé something.

"Hey, Kairi." Roxas called out. Kairi continued to walk forward while chatting with Naminé. "I have a wish."

Kairi didn't look back at Roxas, she kept looking forward.

"I wish for you to drop and give me 10 push-ups right now."

Kairi stopped in her tracks. "Give me a second, Naminé." Naminé looked at Kairi as Kairi placed her hands on the grounds and began to do push-ups.

Naminé eyes soon landed back on Roxas, who gave a victorious smirk.

"…9…10…" Kairi mumbled. She got up from the ground and dusted the dirt off her hands. "Sorry, about that. I just suddenly felt like doing push-ups." Kairi laughed and realized they were at the three-way already. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naminé!" Kairi hastily waved her hand before running back home.

"Bye." Naminé called out. She gave Roxas another look before turning her back on him.

"Bye, Naminé!" Roxas laughed as he went after Kairi.

_-memories-_

"Geez, thanks a lot, Roxas. Naminé probably does think I'm insane." Kairi groaned as she slowed down her pace as she was nearing her house.

"She's probably insane also." Roxas laughed as he eyed a leafy tree. He reached his hand out to touch the leaves only to see his hand go through it. He pressed his lips together and his eyes narrowed.

Kairi, who had opened her mouth, quickly closed them again when she saw Roxas' expression. A few seconds later, she opened her mouth again to speak. "It must be lonely to currently live in a world where you can't feel anything." She said in a lone tone.

Roxas lowered his head and looked at Kairi with his lips still tightly pressed together. The corner of his mouth hesitantly curved into a faint smile. He walked over to Kairi's side and lifted his hand up to pat Kairi's head. He couldn't actually pat her head, but he pretended that he was able to.

Kairi lets out a light chuckle at Roxas' action. Right before she opened the door her mood soured. "HEY! I didn't forget that little stunt you pulled earlier! Thanks to you all my friends are starting to think I'm insane! Naminé probably thinks I'm a w-w-weirdo!" Kairi struggled to find the right word.

She grabbed the knob of the door and slammed the door behind her. Roxas stared at the close door for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and walking through it.

_-memories-_

_A few weeks later…_

"I'm so bored." Roxas was roaming the small island once again. He was running out of things to do. Even annoying Kairi was starting to get boring. He hadn't made any wishes today yet, but he didn't know what kind of wish to make anyways.

He wandered to the beach on Destiny Island once again. No matter how many times he passes the beach, he can't help but stop to admire the breathtaking scene. As he watches the sun set over the horizon he felt a sudden pull at his heart. "This place…" He whispered in a quiet tone as his eyes stayed glued on the sunset.

"This scene… this view… why does it seem familiar?" He whispered in frustration. As he questioned himself an image went through his mind. He was surrounded by three other peoples. Their faces were covered but in their hands were a blue dessert and in front them was a similar orangey sky.

Roxas' hands began to shake. Why couldn't he see the faces of the people around him? Are they even actual people that appeared? Or is it just his mind playing tricks on him?

As he limped closer towards the edge of the shore, the corner of his eyes caught sight of a familiar blonde.

She was sitting on the sand with her knees bent as she gazed at the calming waves of the ocean. With a serene expression on her face she looked towards Roxas. However, she quickly disregarded his appearance and looked back out to the ocean.

Roxas tried to take his mind off of his aching head and decided to walk towards Naminé. He had many questions for the unusual girl. As he approached her, he noticed she had company with her. Sitting beside her was an enormous mouse with huge black ears. The mouse chatted happily with Naminé while Naminé merely nodded her head.

Roxas was curious about the mouse and about Naminé, but he decided there was enough on his mind. The last thing he wanted was more things bugging him. Besides, he knew that curiosity kills the cat. He turned away from Naminé and began to walk in whatever direction his feet would take him.

His feet unfortunately led him to Sora and Riku, Kairi's friends. He paused as he saw the two walking towards him, or rather walking past him.

Sora had a whiny look on his face while Riku covered his ears with his hands. "And you know what, Riku?" Sora started. "He was so mean to me! There was this thing, right? And this guy just suddenly came and did that to me! Can you believe it?"

"If I say yes, would you shut up already?" Riku groaned as he uncovered his ear slightly so that he can hear Sora's answer.

"You weren't listening to me at all were you?" Sora scoffed. "Some friend you are, you don't even listen to my- LOOK! It's Naminé!" Sora pointed excitedly down the beach. "She'll listen to me, unlike you!"

Sora runs past Roxas and takes a seat where the mouse was sitting. The mouse gave a small yelp at Sora before taking a new seat on Naminé's lap.

"I doubt anyone's going to listen to you right now, Sora. Naminé's just going to nod at whatever you say." Riku shook his head before he went to greet Naminé. He took a seat on the other side of Naminé as the three of them conversed.

Roxas looked at the group of friends. He didn't know why but he felt his anger rising as his hands tightened into a fist. His nails were beginning to dig into his flesh also. After watching the group for a few short moments, he couldn't stand it anymore. He hurriedly pulled his hood up to block out the sounds of laughter ringing in his ears. His feet began to move by themselves. He didn't know where they were taking him, but he just didn't want to be there. Watching them made him sick to his stomach.

_-memories-_

"Where am I?" He panted. He tried to balance himself against a wall but instead fell down as his hand went through the wall. He watched as his body began to go through the ground also. "Ugh." He grunted as he pulled himself up, back to a level ground.

"Where am I?" He repeated. He looked around and realized he had ran back home. Not his real home, but his current home; Kairi's home. He walked through the door and immediately hears voices coming from the kitchen.

"That's not going to cook anything. You need to turn it on high! HIGH!" Axel began to yell. "HIGH!" He repeated.

Roxas walked into the kitchen and examined the mess in the room. Plates were clattered over the counter; bowls were covered with a disgusting layer of strange colour fluids on them. There were things in the air that he wished he never smelled.

Kairi was turning the knob of the stove back down to medium as she glared at her Uncle. "No! You can't turn it to high otherwise the sauce will begin to curdle!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Axel turned the knob back to high as he took over the pot of sauce. "Lousy brat doesn't even know how to make a sauce."

"Well, you're an old man then!" Kairi accused and stubbornly looked away from her Uncle. Her anger calmed down as she saw Roxas staring at her. "Um… You know what you can make the sauce, Axel. You're probably more experience than me. I'm going to go and do some studying." Before Axel was able to yell at her, Kairi ran out of the kitchen and pointed up the stairs at Roxas who was following her.

Roxas nods his head and decided to wait upstairs for Kairi as he lifts himself through the ceiling. As he waited upstairs he heard more screaming from below. He sighed and shook his head as he heard the fire alarm go off. "Tsk, I guess even if I'm bored. This is the only place that can amuse me." He started to laugh as he heard more of their panic screams. And slowly, his headache and nauseas stomach were vanishing.

_-memories-_

"Oh, you actually listened to me." Kairi's surprise was clear. "I'm just joking." She added quickly when she saw Roxas' brows furrow. She had just finished her dinner and now she was entering her room.

"So, I was wondering if you remember learning about this before!" Kairi walked towards her desk and grabbed her textbook. She took a few seconds to flip to the correct page. "Here, this thing!" She pointed her finger at the page.

Roxas staggers over and leans over the book with a bored expression. "Yeah, I learned this before."

Kairi's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"No, I'm just saying I learned it before." Roxas scoffed.

"Then you can teach me!" Kairi exclaimed. "I need help studying for my midterms. So you can help me then!"

"I don't want to." Roxas mumbled.

Almost instantly, Kairi's mood went down as she frowned. "Fine. Just give me the wish of the day already then."

This was the exact problem that Roxas had for the whole day. He didn't know what to wish for, but he was forced to make a wish everyday! "Umm…" He nervously scratched the back of his head. No wishes were coming to mind.

"So want to help me study?" Kairi reminded him that the offer still stands.

Roxas let out a groan. "I wish you'll stay up and study with me." He knew he was going to regret it.

_-memories-_

"So this, plus this, multiplied by this, divided by this, and flip it over, will equal this." Kairi murmured as she felt her head getting heavier.

"I don't even go to school right now, so I don't need to know this. Now stay awake." Roxas yelled as Kairi's head fell on top of her books.

"Did I do that right?" Kairi murmured and lifted her head back up. She dropped her pencil and reached her hand up to rub her tired eye. "Did I do that question right?" She repeated.

Roxas nodded his head.

"I did? Yay!" Kairi cheered lifelessly as she lifted both her arms up weakly to the sky for a brief moment.

As Kairi began to understand the question, she and Roxas talked less. Well over an hour pass Kairi's usual bedtime, she just couldn't help but lift her eyes up from her paper and take a peek at what Roxas was doing.

Roxas was standing with his arms crossed as he stared blankly out the dark window.

Kairi was scared to speak up suddenly, but then she realized what was there to be scared up? "Roxas?" She asked in a quiet tone. The last thing she wanted was for her Uncle Axel to suddenly run into her room asking her where the fire was. First of all, that would be a stupid thing to do. Why would you run into a burning room? Second, she didn't want to deal with her Uncle Axel at the moment after he destroyed her mom's favourite cooking pot. Now she would have to find a new replacement with her own munny.

"Is there a good place to see sunsets from a higher level?" Roxas blurted out randomly.

Kairi was caught off guard as she muttered a weak, "huh?"

"Are there any hills you can watch the sunset from?" Roxas rephrased his question.

"Well, there aren't a lot of hills here. But you could always sit on the roof, I guess." Kairi said in a slow and confused tone. "The best place would probably be the beach though." She added.

"The beach…" Roxas whispered as his hands tightened. There was something he didn't like about the beach, it was similar but still different from the sunsets he was use to seeing. "The beach…" He whispered again.

_-memories-_

**A/N: **Alright, completed. Woo! That took a lot out of me. The next chapter probably won't be out until early to mid December. So heads up, I guess?

This chapter came out completely different from what I planned. But I guess that's what happens when you slack off. Ha-ha. I'll try not to slack off as much.

Well, Rate & Review please!

-Scielle


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Wish**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Kairi placed her hand over her mouth as she lets out a loud yawn. She licked her lips and let out a series of yawn before she placed her head back on her desk.

She hummed to the sound of music playing from below. It wasn't her favourite type of genre to listen to, but it had a decent beat. She found herself tapping her foot and finger to match the rhythm. It was an addictive and fast beat.

"Hmm." Kairi continued her quiet hums. Then, ever so slowly, she opens her eyes. "ARG! The light! It burns!" She screamed as she quickly closes her eyes and covers them with her hands.

She blindly reached her hand out to close her desk lamp. Once she finally found the switch she flicked it off and uncovered her eyes.

"What time is it?" Kairi asked out loud hoping for an answer. But she heard none. She turned her head around to get a look at her room. It was empty and dark. "Ah. He ran off somewhere already." Kairi concluded.

She pushed her chair back and got up for a stretch. Carefully, she raised both her arms up to the sky and heard a small crack. Next, she pushed her arms away from her and pointed them to the walls so that she looked like T. She heard another crack. Finally, she grabbed her knee close to her chest and balanced herself on one foot. Kairi heard another crack.

"How long was I asleep?" Kairi groaned as she ran both hands through her hair. She tiredly loomed around her room for her alarm clock. "What time is it?"

She reached out and grabbed her alarm clock that was buried under a pile of clothing. She pushed her shoulders back and hears another crack. A sigh of relief escapes her mouth as she lifted the alarm clock closer to her face.

"It's two in the afternoon." She mumbled. She stared her alarm clock and looked at her window. The blinds were closed. She gingerly tiptoed across her pigsty of a room and pulled open her blinds. She immediately saw flashes of sunlight burning her pupils. In less than a second, she turned her head away from the window.

"So I guess, I'll go and get some food to eat." Kairi said to herself as she changed into a fresher pair of clothing.

A few minutes later, she runs down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The scene she saw gave her a fright as she jumped and place her hand over her pounding heart.

"I made some food. Take a seat!"

Kairi had her eyes wide open. "You're cooking? This early in the morning?" It wasn't everyday that her uncle Axel was actually awake this early! "And you're not lying on the couch?"

"Wow, great to know you think so kindly of me." Axel rolled his eyes and placed a plate of pancakes on the dining table. "C'mon take a seat."

Hesitantly, Kairi took a seat at the table. "Why are you up so early?"

"I didn't choose to get up this early. My boss called me and asked when I was going to go back to work. I told him I didn't know and he threatened to fire me unless I get up every morning to talk with the rest of the employees through web cam. What a pain." Axel groaned and jabbed his pancake angrily

"At least you're not fired." Kairi observed as she saw Axel pour syrup creatively over his pancake. She watched as he gave his pancake an angry face. Then Axel grabbed his fork and began to stab his pancake. She heard Axel mutter many words that her parents forbid her from saying in the house. She decided to eat her own pancake and to stop staring at Axel torture the fluffy piece of dough.

_-so-_

"Another day, stuck like this." Roxas groaned as he floated with his back towards the ground. "It's another long and boring day."

He turned his head towards the sea. There was nothing unusual. There never was. Destiny Island had to be the most boring place to live. At least, that's what Roxas believes. "I've been around this boring island over a hundred times and nothing ever happens."

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place."

Roxas slowly got up and peered out from his black hood. "Oh, it's you."

"You obviously haven't seen everything on the island if you're calling this place boring." Naminé glared from below. She twirled her blond hair with her finger as she continued to look at Roxas.

"What do you want?" Roxas yelled and resumed his previous position on his back.

"Nothing. Just that some of my friends have asked to meet you." She answered curtly.

Roxas remained silent.

"Wouldn't you like someone that will actually talk with you? And that location and time doesn't matter?" Naminé taunted. "Also, this will keep you away from the classroom so that I can actually concentrate." She whispered under her breath in a rush.

Roxas remained still.

"A tempting offer if I may say so myself." Naminé continued.

"Naminé! Where are you?"

"This offer will stand until midnight tonight. If you're interested, just drop by my room anytime after dinner. I'm sure you know the way." Naminé said nonchalantly as she walked away from Roxas. "I'm coming, Sora, Riku!" She yelled back as she ran after them.

"Friends..." Roxas murmured. It was a very tempting offer. He bit his lips and closed his eyes. "But there's no point-" He paused and felt something poking his sides. It continued. He lifted himself up once again and looked out his hood.

It didn't stop poking him with its long stringy limbs.

"Is everyone associated with her trying to tick me off?" Roxas placed his hand on Shadow's head and pushed Shadow away. "Buzz off." He pushed Shadow again. Shadow continued to crawl towards Roxas.

After numerous tries, Roxas gave up. "Leave me alone!" He yelled. "And stop touching me!" He grabbed Shadow and placed Shadow on his lap. "What's wrong with you?" He fumed.

Shadow peered at Roxas with his bright yellow eyes. He tilted his head back and forth in a confused manner.

"If you have nothing to say, go away!"

Slowly, Shadow lifted his left limb and pointed towards the school. He continued to poke the air in the direction of the school.

"Alright, you want to go to the school on a Saturday, fine!" Roxas got up and began to approach the school. Shortly after, he felt something tug on his cloak. He looked down and groaned.

Shadow had his head lowered with his antennae bent down. He let out a tired squeak.

"Annoying and lazy." Roxas reached down and picked up Shadow and continued his march towards the school building.

_-so-_

"So what are the plans for the holidays after our exams?" Sora jumped eagerly on his seat.

"We can do a gift exchange!" Kairi suggested happily. "Good idea right, Naminé?"

"Huh? Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Naminé answered meekly.

"You mean I have to get presents for all of you?" Riku groaned. "You guys are so picky though!"

"It'll be fun! Don't be such a party pooper, Riku!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, Riku don't be a hearty stupor! Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"Go away, Axel. Go find your own friends to talk to." Kairi exasperated.

"But I don't live around here! I have no friends here!" Axel sighed and limped away.

"You have an awesome Uncle!" Sora commented once Axel was out of the room. "But your parents still aren't back?"

"No, they haven't even phoned yet." Kairi sighed. "Since they don't have to take me, I guess they're taking their time; a vacation away from me."

"They'll come back soon." Naminé pitched in.

"Yeah, they'll be back soon. My parents are coming back in time for the holidays. They phoned me yesterday night, which means I have to move out of Riku's house soon." Sora sniffled.

"About time! Any longer and my mom would've forcefully gave you the boot!" Riku joked.

"Okay, anyways, back on topic, is that all we have planned for the holidays?" Sora questioned.

The group of four continued to ponder. Riku crossed his arms as he leaned his back against the wall. Sora jumped on the seat with a neutral expression. Naminé sat like a statue as she stared at the ground. And Kairi tapped her foot against the ground.

"Why don't we just plan it at the last minute? We're good at that!" Kairi said with a grin.

The other three looked at each other and back at Kairi. "Okay!" They all nodded their heads and placed their hands on top of each as a symbol of their decision.

_-so-_

"Mind telling me why I'm going to the school?" Roxas looked down at the creature in his arms.

Shadow looked back at Roxas with his yellow eyes and continued to point at the school.

"I'm here already." Roxas answered sharply as he glares at Shadow.

Shadow pointed at the rooftop. Roxas sighed as he went up to the rooftop. "What now?"

"Quack! It's the guy that Naminé told us about!"

"Hyack, hyack, you're right Donald! It is the floating boy!"

Roxas arms dropped and Shadow jumped off to greet the two strange creatures.

"Why hello, there! My name is Goofy! Hyack!" A dog-like creature that walks on two feet saluted Roxas.

"And my name is Donald!" Donald held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you!" He was a duck wearing blue clothing.

Roxas crossed his arms and frowned. He raised a brow at them.

"Ah! You're the boy that I saw last time with Naminé! It's great to meet you!" Roxas turned towards the third creature. His eyes widened for a short moment.

"You're the oversize mouse that I saw yesterday!" Roxas pointed.

"Hey! Don't call your majesty that!" Donald quacked as he floated up to jab Roxas in the chest. "You call him your majesty!"

"It's alright, Donald! We're all friends. You can me, Mickey! Most people know me as King Mickey. But please, just call me Mickey!" Mickey reached over to shake Roxas' hand.

Roxas pulled his hand away. "Who said we were friends?"

"Aww, he doesn't want to be our friend." Goofy frowned and his ears drooped.

"No! We don't want him to be our friend." Donald crossed his arms and raised his beak to the sky.

"Now, now, why don't we all just get along?" Mickey frowned as he looked back and forth between Donald and Roxas. "We just met!"

Donald uncrossed his arms as he let out a low quack. "Fine. But only because your majesty said so." He answered stubbornly.

"That's great! Hyack! We're all going to be great buddies!" Goofy grinned as he gave Donald, Shadow and Mickey a huge hug. As he floated towards Roxas, Roxas immediately flew away from the strange group. "Aww, why are you flying away?" Goofy frowned as his ears drooped once again.

Roxas shook his head at the group. "I have no intention of making friends."

"But you're friends with Naminé, aren't you?" Mickey questioned.

"No. She's just butting into other people's business." Roxas scoffed.

"What about that girl with auburn hair?" Goofy asked.

Roxas paused for a moment. "She's… just unfortunate that she got cursed by the lamp." Roxas answered quietly.

With a heavy sigh, Mickey gave Roxas a small smile. "Well, we'll always be around and we'll welcome you anytime you want to hang out with us. We're very easy to find. So if you're ever bored or just in the neighbourhood, come find us!"

He looked at the strange little group one last time before taking his leave. The more he saw such a blissful scene, the more it hurt inside. Hesitantly, he placed his hand over his heart.

-so-

_A week later…_

"I'm so happy! We've figured out what to do for the holidays!" Kairi placed her hands on her cheek as she continued to grin. "I'm so ecstatic!"

Roxas stood across the room from Kairi with his arms crossed.

"So Roxas, do you have any plans?" Kairi asked as she looked towards Roxas.

"No."

"You want to hang with us for the next couple of days?"

"No."

"Oh okay." Kairi blinked. "This past week you seem to have gotten really moody."

"It's just your imagination." Roxas answered curtly before leaving Kairi alone.

"I'll see you later then." Kairi said in a quiet tone.

_-so-_

_New Year's Eve…_

"Oh Roxas, before I forget. I decided to get you a small present." Kairi began to speak as she tried to choose a jacket to wear. "Should I wear blue or pink?"

Kairi heard no response. She grabbed her blue jacket and went towards her desk. "It's nothing big; just a small little keychain." She placed the small box in her hand as she held the box in front of Roxas.

Roxas gave her a blank stare.

"Hmm?" Kairi titled her head in confusion. "OH! Right… sorry. I forget sometimes." She opened the box and took out the small keychain. "Isn't it cool? It's the shape of a key! It also has these really cool designs. I also bought one for myself. It was on special." She grinned as Roxas reached his hand out to trace the keychain.

Roxas chuckled lightly as he placed his hand back by his side. "Thanks, I guess."

"I'll be sure to give it to you again once this silly lamp business is over." Kairi laughed as she grabbed her bag and began to walk down the stairs. "You sure you don't want to come along? You can watch the fireworks with us."

"No, it's okay." Roxas replied quietly.

"Alright. Happy New Year, Roxas!" Kairi smiled before opening the door and running down the street.

Roxas watched as he was once again overcome with boredom. He could hear the TV playing in the background. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. He loomed to the living room and positions himself by the window.

"What's with all of these countdowns and marathons? Ridiculous!" Axel groaned as he lies on the couch flipping channels. "Where are all the horror movies?"

"I wonder what they're doing." Roxas spoke out loud as he thought about the people in his vision from before. "Or maybe I'm just insane and I've started making up people in my mind." He tried to shrug it off.

"BORING!" He heard Axel yelling at the TV.

"Maybe I should go outside." Roxas looked outside at the darkened sky. "But there's nothing to do… Maybe I should just stay and watch TV. But then, this is going nowhere." He continued to reject his own ideas as he stares at the TV. "This is going nowhere."

"Why is there nothing on?" Axel groaned as he drops the controller on the table. "I'm so bored!" He buried in face in the pillow as he flailed his arms around. "Hm mhh mh!" He spoke in an angry muffled tone.

"You sure you still don't want to take our offer? Quack."

Roxas turned around as he saw the creatures once again. The three of them had poked their heads through the wall as they gave Roxas sly grin and wave.

"Please join us, Roxas. It'll be fun. We promise! Hyack!" Goofy cheered.

"We won't take no for answer anyways!" Mickey laughed. He reached out and grabbed Roxas hand. Roxas pulled away.

"We'll lend a hand also." Roxas watched as more creatures began to poke their heads through the wall; a lion and then a walking skeleton.

"Yes, and we'll have the most fright filled night! Prepare to scream!"

Roxas watched as the skeleton and Goofy grabbed a hold of his arm. Roxas easily pulled his arms away from them again. "Just leave me alone!" He yells.

"Shall I help you?" Roxas heard a booming voice. He followed the voice and it led to a gigantic beast. His mouth dropped as he stared at the beast.

"No need! I can do this so much faster and easier!" Within seconds, Roxas watched as he and the creatures around him were surrounded by a blue mist. "And we're here!"

Roxas couldn't believe it. He looked around him and he immediately knew he wasn't in the living room with Kairi's crazed Uncle.

"Where am I?"

"You're here on the beach to celebrate the New Year with us!" The large group cheered.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves since we didn't get the chance to earlier. I'm Simba." The lion reached a paw out to shake with Roxas. Roxas quickly shook it.

"My name is Jack. And I'll make sure you have the most frightful night of your life!" Roxas stared at the skeleton with wonder. "…BOO!" Roxas remained unfazed as he finished looking at the skeleton and turned his attention to the beast.

"Beast." He held out his hand. Roxas sighed as he reached out to shake Beast's hand. He felt Beast's hand crushing his as it completely covered his hand.

"Beast! You're hurting him!" A gigantic blue genie exclaimed.

"Sorry." Beast replied in a low tone and released Roxas' hand.

"No worries…" Roxas looked down at his hand. To Roxas, it felt like it was throbbing.

"I'm Genie, and I'm a genie!"He grabbed both of Roxas' hand and shook them vigorously. "Let me fix that for you." Roxas watched as he saw a small light coming from Genie's fingers. "Does it still hurt?"

"Huh" Roxas moved his hand in front of him and shook his head. "No…"

"Alright, let the party begin then!"

"Sure…" Roxas gave up. He couldn't leave even if he tried. The happy chatter of the group brought a brief smile on his face.

He drifted with the wind as the group occasionally pulled him into their conversation. He wasn't planning on spending the final day of the year like this. But it was a rather unexpected turn of event for him.

"Ah! Look it's Shadow! Hyack!"

The entire group turned around as they laughed and smiled.

Roxas tried to suppress the smile that was escaping from his lips. "Hey Shadow." His feelings got the best of him as his edge of his lips curved. Shadow jumped over to Roxas' side as he took a seat on Roxas' lap.

Roxas patted Shadow's head and sighed. "I bet it was your entire fault that I'm now stuck spending New Year's Eve with everyone." He muttered to Shadow. Shadow blinked his beady yellow eyes in response as he pointed towards the sky.

Slowly, Roxas looked up and he could only hear one sound, but see many colors.

"Fireworks." He smiled once again as he looked down at the beach where many people were cheering and taking pictures. "Happy New Year, everyone."

His eyes lingered at the people staring up at the sky. A group of people caught his eye. "Happy New Year, Kairi."

_-so-_

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! If you haven't already, then do it now! Make those New Year resolutions! May the New Year be filled with happiness and… fun!

And as always, please rate & review

-Scielle.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

* * *

_**Wish**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The explosive lights came to an end as did the camera flashes. Despite that, the people below continued to cheer and clap knowing that it was the beginning of a brand new year.

Roxas looked below him and saw that the people were slowing leaving the beach to return back to their homes and possibly continue their New Year celebration.

"Roxas! Want to stay for my wonderful firework presentation?" Genie patted his chest with one hand and used his other hand to point to the sky. "I'll dedicate this presentation to our-"

"No, I'm leaving." Roxas pushed Shadow off his lap and dusted his clothing. He looked in front of him and saw the disappointed expressions on all their faces.

"I can make a scarier presentation!" Jack raised his arms up into a frightening pose.

"No, I'm going to leave now." Roxas lowered his shoulders and turned on his heels. He heard Jack's arm drop. The guilty feeling grew and he looked back at the large group of mismatched characters. "Thanks." Roxas muttered out and turned around once again to return back to his home, Kairi's attic.

_-that-_

Once he arrived back home. He got into his usual position with his back facing the ground and his eyes glued on the wooden ceiling. His hands rested behind his head and he gave out a heavy sigh. Even though it was a new year, he felt as if nothing changed. He was still stuck in the same predicament. At least it was only seven more months before everything was back to normal.

He heard some shuffling from below and then the door alarm. Then there was more shuffling. His eyes lazily looked towards the attic entrance. A yellow glow briefly blinded his eyes as the auburn haired girl peered around the attic.

"Ah! So you were here! Did you actually stay here the entire night?" She pulled herself up and then she pulled up the attic ladder. "The fireworks were really pretty."

"Yeah, I just stayed here the entire night." Roxas lied.

"That's such a pity. The fireworks were so beautiful." Kairi murmured and hugged her knees. "What do you do up here?" She questioned.

"Nothing. I don't do anything."

Kairi shook her head. "Want to help me study then?" She grinned slyly.

Roxas pulled himself up and lowered himself back down to eyelevel with Kairi. "Sure, I guess."

"Great!" She pushed the attic ladder back down and climbed down. "C'mon!" She said in a whisper.

Roxas followed Kairi back to her room where he was surrounded by various textbooks. "Can I still back out of this?"

"You could," Kairi grinned. "But I know you won't!" Slowly, she plopped down on her chair and gestured to the blank space beside her. Next, she smiled widely.

_-that-_

_A month later…_

"ROXAS! I passed all my exams!" Kairi cheered as she closed her computer and got off her chair to jump around. "You saw right? I even got a _beautiful _three digit number! It was right on the screen! I'll open the computer again to show you!" She sat back down and opened her computer again. Happily, she clasped her hands together and had a permanent grin on her face.

Roxas rolled his eyes but gave her a small smile in response.

"ROXAS! My new schedule just got sent to me!" Kairi exclaimed as she opened her schedule up. "I need to call everyone!" She excitedly got up from her chair and ran downstairs.

He shook his head and decided to take a glance at Kairi's new schedule. All of a sudden, he felt a huge headache. He clutched his head in pain. His expression grew distorted as the pulsing in his head grew.

"_Show me your schedule, Roxas! I want to see if we're in the same class!" A brunette reached her hand out. Her face was unclear._

"_The three of us are in the same class, so you better be too, Roxas!" A blond and a brunet grinned as they high-five each other waiting for the results. Their faces were unclear also. _

"_We're in the same class!" The brunette cheered and hugged Roxas. "It's going to be another great year! I just know it!" _

Roxas' headache went away shortly and Kairi ran back into the room with the phone glued to her ear.

"Hm, hm. Yep, I'm in that class also!" Kairi smiled at the sound of good news. "Hm, hm." She nodded her head. "Great! It's going to be another great year! I just know it!" Kairi cheered into the phone.

Roxas' hand tightened on his head and he ran back to the sanctuary of the attic. He felt his head throbbing but he couldn't explain why.

_-that-_

_A week later…_

"Roxas! Can you believe it? It's almost Valentine's Day!" Kairi grinned as she walked to school. Today, Naminé wasn't walking with her. But Kairi wasn't lonely; she had Roxas to talk to. Occasionally, she'd have to check her surrounding so that she didn't seem insane to other pedestrians. That was the last thing she wanted; to look insane.

"Who cares?" Roxas groaned. He was getting tired of listening to Kairi's conversations. There was a reason Kairi had stuffed animals to talk to.

"Don't you remember about Valentine's Day?"

"Nope, nothing at all." Roxas replied bluntly.

"I want to go buy a rose." Kairi pondered and placed her hand on her cheek. "But they're pretty expensive."

Roxas scoffed. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I wonder if I should leave my name on the card." Kairi slowed her pace down when they entered the school. "Yeah, I'll buy one."

Kairi strolled to the school store where Selphie was grinning widely at her.

"Hey Selphie, you're selling the roses now?"

"Yep. So I'm guessing you're here to buy one?" Selphie giggled and handed a small card to Kairi. "Just put down the name of the person you want to give it too, their first class and you can leave a message and your name also." She placed multiple colour pens on the counter.

Kairi stared at the pens before picking up a normal black gel pen. She tapped the pen against the table and felt her hesitation rising.

"You know what I think, Kairi? I think guys are so lucky if they receive a rose. It's so romantic!" Selphie gushed. "I'm so glad I decided to volunteer at our school store!"

Kairi bit her lower lip and she felt a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. The pen in her hand shook.

"Rethinking?" Roxas smirked.

"No!" Kairi counter back in a fairly loud whisper that caused Selphie to jump from her spot. Kairi quickly scribbled down the require information and decided to leave her message with the typical three words. Next, she debated for a split second of whether to leave her name. She let out a heavy sigh and wrote her name down with a heart to follow, before handing the card to Selphie.

"Um, thank you?" Selphie still frightened by Kairi's exclamation quickly placed the card into a box. "The card will be attached to your rose and handed out on Valentine's Day." She spoke softly and watched Kairi stomp away.

Roxas followed Kairi from behind with a snicker. A few steps later, he stopped. A voice echoed clearly in his ears as he hovered in the middle of the hallway. Kairi had already stomped into the classroom but Roxas was still outside. He was able to hear a familiar tone of voice. It wasn't exactly one he heard often but he recognized it. He looked behind him at the mess of students running amuck in the hallways. At that moment, his eyes grew in surprised when he saw the owner of the voice, Sora.

"Hey Selphie!" He greeted the frightened brunette. Roxas looks at the scene with interest when Selphie handed Sora a small card to fill in. They were talking in hush tone that even with his superior hearing abilities; he was still unable to hear them. He thought about approaching them, after all they wouldn't even know. Unfortunately, as he was about to make his way over to the scene, Sora handed the card back to Selphie and was running past him to class. The last thing Roxas saw was the tint of pink covering Sora's cheek before his mind went blank.

_-that-_

_Everything is so dark. Where am I? It feels cold… I-I-I can't feel my limbs. I feel like I'm floating in an empty void. If I shouted would anyone hear me? Or am I all alone? Someone… please find me. Please. _

Roxas's eyes slowly opened to meet with darkness. However, it wasn't completely dark. There was a faint light glowing in a corner. More closely, there were two bright beady eyes staring down at him.

Shadow gave a high pitch squeal as he bobbed his head from side-to-side. His stringy, long limbs jabbed Roxas in the side, then his shoulder. He squealed once again.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked him. He wasn't expecting an answer but Shadow attempted to answer him. He squealed non-stop, making bizarre gestures. Roxas didn't understand him at all.

Roxas pulled himself up and looked down. Then he saw that the floor was a couple feet below. His heart jumped but then he remembered. He was in a different state. He was no longer among the living, among humans. He was simply a spirit. That may never return to the life he had before. _Does that life even exist?_

Everything seemed like a blur to him. He honestly couldn't tell between real figments of his memory from his imagination.

"Where am I?" He clutched his head and tried to remember what he was doing earlier. He pulled his body into a seated position and examined the place. He only needed one good look at the place to recognize it. "When did I get here?" He bit his lower lips and pressed his hand against the rough ceiling.

His hand lingered on the splinter-filled ceiling, the rotting wood – a surface that his hands longed for.

"Don't bother leaving." A sharp voice echoed against the walls. With a sluggish look over his shoulder, he saw the blonde witch standing by a closed door with her back against the wall. She twirled a white pencil in her hand while her other hand held a piece of paper with an outline of the room.

"There's only one way out of this room and it's through this door." She knocked the back of her hand against the door. "Obviously, I'm not going to let you leave until after I finish talking to you."

She held up her drawing of the room and pointed to the door on her outline. "You see this circle? This is the lock for the door." Next, she reached into her pocket and grabbed out a rectangular black eraser. Then, with careful strokes, she erased the circle. "You can't touch the lock anymore, but the door is still solid – in other words you're trapped."

"Tsk." Roxas scoffed and lowered himself down to meet with Naminé's gaze. "What would you like to talk about?" He smirked.

She crossed her arms and frowned. "Why are you still here? Can't you go back to wherever you came from already?"

"If I could, would I still be here?"

"I guess not." She removed her back from the wall and approached Roxas. "Is there any way I can speed up the process and get rid of you? It's getting on my nerves that I have to keep pretending that you don't exist. In fact, it seems like you're trying to provoke me half the time."

Roxas placed his hands behind his head. "There is a way, but I doubt you're capable of fulfilling the task."

Naminé's eyes grew and she gave a devilish grinned. "Oh? Is that a challenge? Don't underestimate my abilities; after all I am called a witch."

_-that-_

**A/N:** WOW. It's been almost a year since I updated? Hmm… That sounds around right. I fell off track from my outline so that sort of messed up my original plans for this fic. However, I'm slowly getting back on track! It'll be completely back on track after the next chapter… which I will get around to eventually… Gosh I'm such a lazy bum.

Please rate & review!

-Scielle. ;P

PS. THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC (especially if you stuck around waiting for this pitiful chapter). YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. : D


End file.
